vexen meets sponge bob
by Hmieleski-sama
Summary: this is what happens when you give a virtual reality helmat to demyx Beware:first fanfic and short chapters that make no sence
1. Chapter 1

MIND OVER PATTY: VEXEN MEETS SPONGE BOB

Blly jo here! Hope you love this fanfic! (Besides, considering all of the writers' block I went through to make this, you better!)

Chapter one

Once upon a time in a galaxy far, far away…

Wait a second, said Vexen. That isn't how the story starts.

Oh yeah! Well I'm the one writing this fanfic not you.

Yeah but that's copy write!

Oh well. I'll just tell them that it was from star wars so I wont get sued.

(Random arguing for an extended period of time.)

Guys SHUT UP and lets get on with the story.

(In unison) O.k. We'll stop, but only because you're the narrator.

Good. Now, our story starts as any other day for Vexen in castle oblivion, watching axel and Demyx fight over the T.V. remote.

This sucks! Why are you making me watch all this si-fi stuff? I want to watch cartoons! Complained Demyx.

Oh yeah? Well you got to chose last time.

We didn't even watch all of it.

Shut up both of you. Or I'll pound both your faces in!

Focasing back on the t.v. Demyx shouts, Hey look. Sponge bob's on. Can we watch it? PLEASE?

Here how about me and hot head here make you a special helmat that will make all your favorite shows come alive.

Oh no. I'm staying as far from you inventive mind as possible. said Axel

Fine. I'll do it myself.

hope you like my short first chapter

remember to review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**yay **_**it's finally here chapter two of my story (sorry it took so long)**

"muahaha" laughs demyx. "big fun"

"The reality helmet is hooked up to the teleportation thingy so my dream show becomes reality"

"demyx, you know this is a waste of time. It will never work." said axel.

"oh yeah well blagh"

"it is ready"

the on button is pushed. everything is quiet. then... **I"M READY!**

"YAY! IT WORKED! HAHA. In your face. It worked."

"Whatever you say loser."

"Hey patrick lets go jelly... hey this isn't Bikini Bottem."

"You are less observant at your home. This is the fabulous domain... **CASTLE OBLIVION!**"

"well you sure know how to make a first impresion. my name is spongebob. I live in** HOLY CRUD WHAT IS THAT HUGE SPIDER DOING HERE?**

**" **Oh. Thats just an assasin nobody."

"Good you almost had me scared."

"Now my absorbant friend, I have a task for you. Do you see that guy with the long silver hair and a high pitched voice?"

"yeah what about him?"

"well, he is an adoring fan and wants to know your whole life story and spend the week with you."

"coooooooooool!!"

"just because I can't emphisize that enough, IN YOUR FACE AXEL!!!"

SO THATS IT FOR CHAPTER TWO! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE REVIEW**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 HA!! IT DIDN'T TAKE ME FIVE YEARS TO MAKE IT THIS TIME EITHER**

CHAPTER 3

"Cool. I didn't know I had a fan." yelled Spongebob

"Yes, well what are you standing here for. Go talk to him!" Demyx yelled back.

Spongebob walks off.

"Ha Ha this will teach vexen to tell me a bee hive is a stylish hat."

"So, your name is vexen. I here your a big fan."

"Who told you that?"

"That is for me to know and for you to find out tward the more recent part of my life story. So, it all started with getting my job at the krusty krab."

"Okay. You have only said a sentance and I'm already falling asleep."

"Well than you'll have to hear about the fry cook games."

"Oh yeah! I remember that. You almost got you butt handed to you by a fat pink starfish."

"Oh yeah. Well... at least I don't have a high pitched laugh that makes me sound like I'm on helium!" (walks away in a huff)

"Finally. I thought I'd never get rid of that annoying weasel."

(whispering around the corner)"Oh he thinks he got rid of me! MUWAHAHA"


	4. Chapter 4

_**SPRINKLE SPRINKLE LITTLE STAR, HOW I WISH I WAS A CAT**_

_**YAY!! CHAPTER 4**_

_**CHAPTER 4 **_

_**"**_Now for some ice exersises. (jumps in a freezer)"

"If I can't interest him by telling him my story, than I will have to take him by force."

Narrator: And so they go and they lived happily ever after...PSYCHE!

"I wish I had anchor arms right now because he would be off this cliff by now."

"Well that was refreshing.(moment of stupidity silence) **WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!?!"**

"What does it look like, I'm pushing You and your freezer of into oblivion."

"Oh... Hey wait why are you doing that?"

"Because... I've got noth'in."

"Now witness my power!"

(starts attacking spongebob violently)

"Are you done yet girly boy?"

"No. I'm just getting it on."


	5. Chapter 5

**WHEN THE GOING GETS TOUGH THINGS EXPLODE I'M FEELING COMPLETELY OUT OF MY MIND AND THIS CHAPTER CAME TO ME IN A DREAM SO **

CHAPTER 5

**" **You have some big ones telling him to bug the snot out of me!"

"How did you know that.(gasp) have you been spying on me!?!? "

"Thank you Demyx and Vexen for that disturbing and slightly creepy mental image." Axel imerges out of the floor.

"_I like to move it move it. I like to... move it."_ Xemnas walks casually through the conversation singing happily.

"O.K. awkward moment."

"May I indigest?" spongebob asks out of thin air.

"You may."

"AHHH. Much better. Wait, O.K. now I'm fine."

"So what took you so long?"

"I was sneaking through the halls when this blonde girl asked me why I was here, gave me these pointy needles, and told me to throw them at Axel."

"Oh crap!" (spongebob chases axel around the room for a long period of time)

"(pant pant) Maybe we should take a break."

"WE WILL BE RIGHT BACK AFTER A WORD FROM OUR SPONSERS!"


	6. Chapter 6

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET MY SIXTH CHAPTER UP. I WAS WORKING ON MY OTHER STORY WHICH I SUGGEST YOU READ. R&R.

CHAPTER 6

Three hours and a lot of painful needles later.

"Axel, are you okay?"

"How come every time somebody gets painfully hurt, someone askes if they're okay?!"

"Can we get back on with our regular story plot? I'm getting bored."

"Oh sure."

"Meanwhile in xemnas' chair."

"WEEEEEEEEEE!!! THIS THING EVEN COMES A CUP HOLDER!! AND IT SPINS!!"

"Vexen, it was fun while it lasted. But alas, I must return to bikini bottom."

"Thats enough cartoons for one day."

But little did Vexen know that demyx was at it again. And he would not be victim.

**ALL DONE WITH THIS STORY. BUT JUST WAIT FOR THE SEQUAL.**


End file.
